


Glad he's family

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian freaks out and has an anxiety attack. Mickey races to his side and comforts his disressed boyfriend, impressing the rest of his guilty family who didn't know how to help.





	Glad he's family

Mickey had just stepped out for a minute when Ian felt a familiar sense of dread growing. He looked around of all his family surrounding him, blissfully unaware of the sinking feeling in his chest.

His breath became laboured and he dropped to the floor, hugging his knees and squeezing his eyes shut. Everything sounded like he was underwater and Ian heard the distorted sound of Fiona distressfully identifying his panic attack. 

Carl tried to touch him but he automatically jerked back from his touch and shook his head violently. The hot tears were streaming down his face and Debbie tried to calm him down but to no avail.

Lip attempted to slow down his hyperventilating but Ian couldn't stop and Kev had no idea how long his anxiety would last.

Suddenly, Ian became aware of Mickey's presence. He joined his boyfriend on the floor, clutching him tightly. Ian somehow manages to worm his legs around him as he weeped.

Vee hoped he would be able to help him through it as everyone was else was too agitated to logically be of use.

Mickey stroked his cheeks comfortingly, feeling obviously pained at his wailing 'fuck. It's okay. You're okay, babe. Just us. Not real. You're safe, promise. Nothing bad's happening. Trust me, I got you. C'mere, show me your eyes, yeah? You can do it.'

Carl's mouth felt dry and Mickey sounded like he was saying all the right words. Debbie noted that Ian's shivering looked almost painful as he opened his eyes per instruction. No one missed how terrified he looked and Mickey's breath hitched as he tried to stay put together. 

He rambled 'okay, thanks. You're doing so great. I know it's hard, I'm proud of you. Can you help little bit more now, please? Need you to breath with me, have to calm down, babe. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep shaking.'

Vee felt impressed with his patience and Fiona knew he was scared too. Lip gawked at how hard Ian was working to be responsive for Mickey.

The older man grabbed on of Ian's flighty hands, pressing it against on his chest. He looked him in his big green eyes 'feel that? Need yours to be like that too. Focus on my heartbeat, hmmm? Yours is too fast right now. Need it to slow down. Remember like last time? Did it together and it was all okay. C'mon, Ian.'

Ian followed his exaggerated breaths with smaller and desperate gasps for air. Without peeling his eyes away from him, Mickey ordered 'Lip, gimme a wet towel.'

Lip felt frozen and suddenly snapped back to life when he saw Mickey's outstretched, expecting hand. He hurriedly complied to the command, leaving a trail of drips from the dish cloth he snatched and wet in the sink, to Mickey where he dropped it in his hand.

Mickey began to lightly press the dampness over Ian's face to cool him down. His repeated movements were gentle and his hands travelled lovingly, mapping and following his features. Fiona watched mesmerised as he stroked Ian's hair out of his face and worked meticulously till the redhead was able to gulp and tighten his long fingers in his shirt.

Ian's voice cracked as he grabbed onto him desperately. His eyes were pleading as he said brokenly 'you deserve a proper boyfriend.' Lip grimaced at his tone and hated hearing his little brother sounding so helpless when in reality he was the strongest person he knew.

Mickey frowned and spoke sincerely 'don't be so fucking ridiculous. I love you too much for you to talk bullshit. Stop being dumb, you put up with my rudeass all the time. You are a proper boyfriend.'

Debbie could see he was clearly distraught by Ian's words. 

Ian blubbered 'no. I'm so crazy.' Mickey shut him down instantly again 'liar. No you're not. Nobody thinks that at all. Same disease doesn't mean jack shit, not that selfish bitch, alright? Don't call yourself that, fuck.' 

Fiona gnawed on her lip suddenly feeling a wave of guilt for every time she had ever said or thought the comparison that both boys justly despised. 

Ian's bottom lip quivered as he continued to protest quietly 'I'm a freak.' Debbie's heart broke as he looked as small as Liam.

Mickey was growing more alarmed that he didn't know how to stop the negative thoughts that were swimming around in Ian's brain. 

He reached forward and grabbed his nape as he whispered in his ear 'shut the fuck up or I'll cut your tongue out. You're perfect, douchebag.' He pulled away and Carl was amazed his Ian's face actually played a genuine, small smile.

He muttered 'sorry.' Mickey stroked his thighs soothingly. Ian was his centre of focus and he habitually pushed forward and captured their lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

Kev was sure he had never viewed such a delicate but intense kiss before. Everyone felt captivated as they stared at the couple who they had all so rarely seen kiss.

Mickey rested their foreheads together and Lip's eyes widened as how much he reminded him of Mandy. He replied 'can't be sorry for something that ain't your fucking fault. It happens.' 

Ian gripped his hand fiercely, turning the pale boy's knuckles even whiter. He stammered again 'fuck, I'm so so sorry.'

Mickey assured 'stop apologising, it doesn't matter. As long as your alright?' Ian clarified 'I'm alright now. Thanks.' Mickey dropped a peck on his cheek and promised humbly 'then it's okay. Don't need to damn thank me, I didn't do anything. Don't worry 'bout it.'

Fiona let out a wobbly breath she didn't know she was holding. Carl slumped against the counter as the tension in his body left.

Ian licked his lips and weakly pulled him in for another big hug. He nuzzled his head in his neck while Mickey held him tight and close. He mumbled into his warm skin 'christ, I love you so much.' Mickey smiled sincerely 'me too.'

Lip had never heard his tone so full of admiration and fondness.

Mickey pulled back and ran his hand under Ian's eyes for any missed wetness. He suggested 'bed?' Ian nodded and shakily struggled to stand up. Mickey voiced his concern with a frown 'slow your roll, Pippi Longstockings, headache will get worse if you're dizzy. Not so fast.'

Kev felt relieved Ian had someone who cared so deeply and would fiercely protect him.

Ian hummed an affirmation and Mickey gripped his waist and helped as he got up more carefully. 

Mickey guided him through the living room and wordlessly helped take him upstairs.

Lip cleared his throat once they had left. 'Thank god he came back so quickly,' he added miserably 'no one else could do jack shit.' Debbie hummed and nodded 'luckily he's always close, right? Can calm Ian down the best.' 

Vee nodded 'Mickey's really good for him.' Fiona agreed 'yeah, glad he's family.'


End file.
